


Sheets

by goodgolly



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, Fanart, Gen, Laundry, Memories, Mothers and Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgolly/pseuds/goodgolly
Summary: For Subtilior [reupload]
Kudos: 3





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> Baby Jean and her foster mother, for Subtilior and their story Nine Eleven Ten.
> 
> Parent / daughter relationships... are my kryptonite...
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
